After all this time
by nativig
Summary: A new teacher is necesary for DADA, and the last person the brunette expect is her old student, and former lover Emma. We'll be visiting the past to understand how the story began and we'll join the present to know how will it end. Character from boths OUAT and HP. Rating M for future scenes. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

There was a new teacher... and the headmaster had yet to anounce who would it be. The students wouldn't be there for at least a week but all the others teacher were starting to wonder if there was a teacher at all, afterall they have had to change one every year.

- Who do you think would be? - asked professor Sprout always eager to meet a new teacher.

- Oh I don't know... But knowing Cora, I don't think she'll dissapoint us at finding one - responded Flitwick

- Well, anything would be better than the idiot we had last year - pointed Regina

- Oh now Regina, no need to be mean, he wasn't exactly bright, but i would call it idiot - the condescending tone in Minerva's voice was enough to conclude that the previus teacher was indeed an idiot, but she wasn't the kind of person who would allow that insult been said in front of her.

-Oh but he was dear - interrumted the headmaster walking down the stair in her office, how lonh has she been then listening... probably the whole time, she just like to make an entrance. - The man was a complete idiot, and if it wasn't for his influence I probably wouldn't had take the time to met him, such a great status and such a shame of a man. -

- And were is the new one?, i thought she'll be here by now? - professor Sprout still couldn't keep her excitemen.

- Apparently we'll have another undeserving teacher this year too - said Regina

- Well surely she'll be here any minute, she was actually an student here, so you all already know her -

- Oh do tell us, who is she? - professor Flitwick was almost jumping trying not to tear his eyes from the door so he could see who it was the moment the doors were open.

Just when Cora was about to replied the doors swang open revealing a young blonde with green eyes, or were they blue?, her cheeks were burning like she was just running, definetly wasn't wearing the apropiatte clothe for a witch, a white tank top, jeans, boots, and not even a cape, but that wasn't what made one of the teacher gasp, if it wasn't for the fact that almost every other was happy and cheering seeing who it was they'l proabably would have notice the burnette who was wide eyes and barely breathing; not even her mother who was always watching her daughter every move was paying atenttion to her.

- Sorry I'm late - said the blonde, her eyes scaning every face in the room, stoping just a second more in those deep brown eyes.

- No need to be sorry, you're here, you're here now - said professor Flitwick clapping

- Can't say I'm surprise, you always seem to have trouble gettin someplace in time... my suggestion to turn you into a watch is stil standing - comented Minerva smiling lighly, she was fonde of the blonde, a very smart student but with responsability problems... and she was a Gryffindor.

-Who is she? - asked Binns, but if he was heard then everyone choose to ignore him, although her voice was so boring than they just probably thought it was the wind.

- Let's make this propably - a wave of Cora's wand and everyone had a drink of mead in their hand - we're so happy to have you back **professor** Swan, and what better way that you being a teacher in the same place that you were a student, you are already part of this family, and we are just welcoming you back, hopefully for more than just a year, althought that decision is up to you, i don't wan to make this long cause I'm pretty sure you really want to dirnk that tasty mead that dear Rosmerta gave me, so... to the new teacher - finished raising her glass.

- let's see if you still want me after a year - mumble Emma, but it was loud enought for the teacher to hear, and they started laughing while drinking.

- Of course we will dear - professor Sprout said coming closer to her and shaking her hand

- You do were always good in Defence Against the Dark Arts Swan, not need to be scare - agreed Minerva

- Can't say the same thing about potions though, you were always terrible at them - interrumted Regina, who has managed to keep herself in control only showing a little stiffnes in her back and shoulders, but it was barely noteable.

- Regina... It's been a... I - she sigh and then took a deep breath trying to keep her thoughts in order enough to complete a sentence - Yeah, i kinda always sucked at them, didnt I? -

-That you did dear - responded, her eyes never leaving each other. Even when the other professor started to talk to her, an each got inmerse in differents conversations somehow green eyes always found brown ones.

* * *

_- Miss Swan! what do you think you're doing walking in the hallways this late?! - the brunette yell once he spoted a young blonde walking around like it was her damn house._

_- Professor Mill! - responded de blonde surprise to find her there, I was just... - but it wasn't like she had a good excuse, besides she knew why she was out this late - shouldn't you be at the dungeons? -_

_They both started walking closer toars each other wishing not having to scream cause any gosht could hear them - If you must know Miss Swan I was put on guard tonight -_

_-Oh - realitazion hit Emma, well this definetly ruined her plans. - well i guess i'll just... i'll get back to the dorms - they were really close now, Emma could smell the apple scent of the brunette._

_-That's probably a good idea, unless you want me to put you on detention - a smirk adorned Regina's face once the idea came to mind. _

_- Dentention?... i could use detention -_

_- Do you now... well, detention it is. Friday in my office at 3 p.m - _

_-Oh come on!, there's quidditch! -_

_- Wich means less people in the hallway -_

_The blonde seemed to be battleling with herself before responding - Oh you evil... -_

_- I'll take that as a yes... not that you could've have said no but still -_

_- You really make me hate you sometimes, and yet somehow i don't - she was the same height as the brunette, well actually a little bit taller, but she wasn't in heels so they were even right now, she took a step foward and brushed her lips agains red ones and then turned around - g'night -_

_It wasn't the first time they've had this encounters, she was actually going to the dungeons tonight, Emma returned a little dissapointed to her bed, but at least she got Friday to llok foward to. Lying there she started to think when they first met, God it seem so long ago, and they had change so much, the people who had seen them back then probably thought that they would end up killing each other, little do they know._

* * *

**A/N: what do you guys think? my first crossover and my first time writing in English so be gentle with me ;).**

**I do need a beta, so any volunteers please PM me**

**This is kinda an introduccion so the nexts chapters will probably be a little longer, the crusive letter is flasback, and is not necesarilly in time order, i'll go back and fort but it will make sense i think :)**

**Please comment, follow, favorite... let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I'm not Adam, Eddie or J.K so none of the characters belong to me :(**

**Special thanks to my new beta Lunar-Eclipse2716 :D**

* * *

Everyone left the headmaster office, except for Regina, she was kinda expecting for Emma to be outside trying to talk to her, but she just couldn't face her, at least not alone.

- What's wrong darling? - asked Cora

- Oh, nothing mother - she replied a little bit cold. She never liked to talk to Cora, it's not like the woman was very motherly - I was just wondering, why did you bring Emma back? I thought you hated her -

- Oh never hated her, it's her parents I hate, what a better way of making them suffer than bringing her little girl under my wing -

- So... that's what you're doing to get back at them? - it didn't seem enough, they have gotten to this world taking Emma, so she and her parents couldn't be together, at least that is what she knew. Simply making her a teacher in the same place, Cora was the headmaster, it didn't seem to fit her mother's idea of "revenge"

- Well as you now my dear, the DADA position has been cursed for quite a while, I don't know about you but I'm hoping for a dead -

-So you just don't want to get your hands dirty - she was trying her best to maintain calm. It was true that everybody thought that there was something wrong with that position, but her mother admitting to it... something wrong could really happen to Emma, or maybe she would just get fired, right?, maybe she would just get fired, it has happened before, yet again, some have died.

- You can put it that way, yes - said Cora with a smile - I thought you would be happier dear, it seems to me like you hated her too when she was your student.

It took a moment to Regina to replied but it wasn't enough to make Cora suspicious - well of course mother, I just don't like the idea of standing her for a whole year -

- It'll be worth it - she replied, the smile never leaving her face.

Regina finished her drink and went out the door, enough time has passed for Emma to get the hint and not be waiting downstairs. But obviously the blonde would ignore that fact and, if necessary, she would have stayed all night.

-Regina... - but the brunette kept walking like she hadn't heard a thing - Regina! - she called again walking a bit faster to keep up, when the brunette did not turn around she grabbed her by the arm and made her stop and turn. - Regina - she said one last time locking bright green eyes with dark brown eyes.

- Let go of me - she warned.

- Or what? - She replied with a smug smile.

-I'm not playing any games Emma -

-Neither am I... you need to listen to me - her tone grew serious again

- I don't need to do anything, now let me go -

- Please - she was not the kind to beg, but she knew she had hurt the brunette, and she would do everything she could to make it better -would you just... please listen to me?

- What is there to listen? Excuse about why you left? For a moment, I was foolish enough to believe we were something, that I meant something to you, and you just proved me wrong - tears were threatening to fall but she would not let the blonde see her cry, not again - you even got pregnant!, where is the baby?, and the father?... bet you are one happy family now - she was almost shouting, but didn't want someone to hear them so she tried to keep her voice low - You know what? You reminded me of what I fought so hard not to believe... love it is weakness, and I'm tired of being weak -

The blonde was about to put one hand on Regina's cheek trying to comfort her, but she knew it was not the time... - I lost the baby - she replied looking down. She felt the brunette gasping - the father was long gone before that... never loved him you know? It was weird... like I wasn't myself when I was with him -

-That's your excuse? You weren't yourself? C'mon Emma! You use to be so great at making shit up, I'm sure you can do better than that! - she was trying to be sarcastic, but the hurt was still there, and God... Emma has lost the baby?, that must've been hard; but she couldn't feel sympathy for her, not right now.

-Look I'm sorry that I hurt you, I didn't mean to, I would never hurt you... I loved you. I still love you - she said stepping closer and looking right into her eyes, trying to convince that it was true.

Regina stepped back, her eyes filling with tears again - No, you don't get to do that, you don't get to say that you love me and pretend everything will be fine. Worry not my dear, you didn't hurt me, you just reminded me that... -

-That what?... love is weakness?, that's bullshit Regina, and we both know it - interrupted the blonde

-Goodbye Ms. Swan - she finally replied walking away.

* * *

_- Regina what's wrong? - said the blonde turning to her left to look at the person lying right next to her._

_They were at the land outside the castle, it was late and everybody was getting ready for the big day tomorrow so the chances of someone seeing them were really low._

_-Nothing, I... I really should get going, someone could see us -_

_-Allow me then - replied Emma smiling -Muffliato - said directing her wand to the castle._

_-What are you doing? - asked the brunette getting up_

_- So no one can hear us. Homenum Revelio. So we'll know if someone is nearby... and. Obscuro -_

_The brunette's heartbeat started racing, as she raised her hand to remove the blindfold that had magically appeared._

_-Hey, hey it's just me - said the blonde directing her hand to cover Regina's._

_-Someone could see us - her voice was trembling, she could trust the blonde, but being blind and vulnerable wasn't something she was use to._

_-No one will... trust me ok? - she said. The brunette could feel her breath caressing her skin, just waiting for her to say yes._

_- Ok - it was just a whisper but Emma was close enough to hear it._

_She closed the distance between them letting her lips push the brunette's fear away. The younger woman had one leg on each side of the woman below her and started to push down so she was lying on top. She separated herself a little to catch her breath again but Regina's hand went to her hair and started to push her down, a tongue was asking for entrance as she concede quickly._

_Not been able to see was something new to Regina and it felt so good. It was like every part of her body was compensating for the lack of vision by making her other senses stronger. Hands were roaming the younger woman's entire body. This, making her shiver, breath hitch, moans escaping her mouth without permission._

_- I believe there was something that was worrying you ... care to tell me about it now? She asked the blonde taking her down of her bliss, and the smug smile on her face was obvious with no need to see her._

_-Later... - her hands went up searching for the warn body trying to pull it down again, but it wasn't necessary cause Emma already had her lips on the brunette's neck._

_She sucked at her pulse point – I'd rather - a nip a little bit lower - if you just - and a little bite where the neck met the shoulder- tell me now - and finished by licking the mark, hopefully she didn't bite strong enough to leave something visible._

_The blonde stop kissing and removed herself from the brunette's body, causing her to whimper in displeasure - I have to go... don't want to have Lily looking for me -_

_Regina took off the blindfold and stood up as well - You know I hate when you start something you can't finish -_

_-Oh don't worry professor, I'll finished it later - replied with a wink and a frown appear on the older woman. - What is it? -_

_-I'll just - sighed Regina - I'll miss this, I mean... I know it will be easier once you stop being a student, but I'll miss seeing you every day -_

_A sad smile appear on the blonde lips - I'll miss it too - and with one last kiss she went inside the castle_

_*The next day*_

_Everyone was happy at Hogsmade about going back home, a few family members had even went there instead of waiting at Kings Cross, the blonde of course had no member of her family there, but she wasn't the only one._

_It would be the last time she would see the friends. Her friends that she spent 7 years of her life, she had already said goodbye to them before they got on the train. She wasn't going on it, no need to go back to a place that it was never home, and now she had learn how to appear, so that was going to be her way of traveling for now._

_-Let's go Emma - said a voice behind her holding her hand, and she smile widely once she looked into those brown eyes. It felt like she would do anything to please the person who was standing right next to her. They would get married, and they would have a family, probably two kids... she wasn't sure were all these thoughts were coming from; it's not like she spent that much time thinking about the future. But her body was telling her she needed to. Too make the person holding her hand happy._

_They started to walk away when the sound of steps behind them made them stop._

_-Emma? -_

_- Professor Mills... what can we do for you? - asked the young brunette_

_-Mr. Cassidy may I ask where are you going with Ms. Swan? -_

_- We are leaving together, isn't that right babe? -_

_-Yes we are - she answered with a grin_

_-Excuse Mr. Cassidy, but do you mind if I speak with Ms. Swan alone for a moment? - The hurt in her voice was barely perceptible, after all, she was really good at hiding emotions._

_-I don't see why not... just don't take too long – he gave a quick kiss to the blonde lips while walking away, only causing Regina's heart to break a little more._

_-Emma, what the hell are you doing? - snapped the brunette once the young boy was far enough_

_- What do you mean what am I doing?... I'm leaving with the person I love -_

_-The person you... what?! -_

_- I love, Regina... I love him -_

_-But what about?... what about us? -_

_-I'm sorry Regina, it was fun... but I wanna be with him, we're gonna live together and have a family and all that -_

_-He's an idiot and not worthy -_

_-Take that back - threaten Emma pointing her with her wand_

_- You're serious about this? - asked Regina unable to stop a tear falling from her eyes, but she had to be strong... if the blonde has been playing her then she would act like it hadn't affect her. She wipe her tears away, took a deep breath and talked in a cold tone - Goodbye then... have a nice life- she said turning around and walking away, feeling like someone had put her fist in her heart and was squashing it as hard as it could._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it, I know Emma leaving with Neal doesn't make much sense, but bear with me for a few chapters, it will make sense I promise.**

**Follow, favorite, and please comment letting me know what you think. Feel free to PM any doubt or idea you have**


End file.
